


Allhallowtide

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lekoppa-draws said: </p><p>• 	Horror Prompts! I am dying for more Destiel in my life! I can't make up my mind whether to put in a request for adorable Angel/Hunter alone-time watching 'scary' movies fluff, or hardcore Deanmon Cas slash? But either from you very very talented creators would be so amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allhallowtide

 “C’mon, Cas, Halloween is supposed to be _fun_!” Dean wiggles his fingers for added theatrical effect. The angel returns with a well-crafted and absolutely unimpressed stare. He tilts his head as he watches Dean fiddle with a box of matches, the man shuffling his way to the mantelpiece in the corner.

“Candy of the corn and synthetic rubber masks,” Castiel gives a soft snort of derision as Dean chuckles into his beer, taking another sip before settling it atop the shelf near the fireplace. “This date at one time initiated a three-day observance for Allhallowtide, a date to remember all the faithfully departed—“

“Yeahyeahyeah,” Dean gives a dramatic strike of match against grain before reaching to light several charcoal-colored candles which scatter around the mantel. He gives a quick wave of his hand, extinguishing the match before it could nip at his fingertips. “We’ve been over the concept and purpose of _Halloween_ , Cas—“

“And the candles?” The angel bounces his gaze between each of the many small lit flames in the room, their light casting dancing shadows on the walls. “Their purpose?”

“I’m setting the tone,” Dean remarks nonchalantly, striking another match to ignite a final tea-light. “You can’t watch scary movies with the ceiling lamp on, Cas. But _spooky_ lighting,” he gives a sweep of his arms, smirking. “That always sets the mood.”

“I imagine you would say the same about the plastic skeletons you’ve hung on the porch and by the front door?”

“Absolutely. That’s totally mood.” 

“Right. And the pumpkins? What was the purpose of their disembowelment?”

“Uh… mood? Definitely.”

“And the bucket of chocolate—?”

“Hey man,” Dean gives the final match a wave, its white smoke clinging on his jacket. “Now you gotta make a thing against _candy_?”

“As long as you don’t attempt to pass that off as _mood_ ,” Castiel volleys, eyes bright with sudden humor.

Dean catches it. A small, sly smile melts across his features. Grabbing his beer bottle, he takes a swig before settling on the couch, hooking a leg under him. “Listen, I figure, we’ve had a safehouse for the last few days, and our stay happens to land on Halloween so… Why not make the most of it, you know?”

“I feel like your time and resources could have possibly been allocated elsewhere.”

“ _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ or _The Exorcist_?”

“I’m sorry?”

“ _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ ,” Dean enunciates slowly, plucking DVD cases from the ottoman and waving them. “Or _The Exorcist_. No Netflix, man. We gotta make the most of what this small town has to offer.”

Castiel leans forward and studies the cases with such a sudden seriousness, Dean can’t drink his beer from its bottle. He’s grinning too much. 

The angel points to a case. “This one.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You sure?” At Cas’ studious glare, Dean nods. “Right then, Jack Skellington it is.”

After inserting the DVD, Dean sits and gives a pat to the cushion next to him. When Castiel doesn’t move, Dean’s eyes flick up and that serious look still remains on the angel. He watches Cas’ eyes shift up, and down, and up his body without so much as shifting his head. It speaks louder than any words could possibly articulate.

_Oh._

Dean rearranges himself, quickly, suddenly anxious and eager. Head on the armrest, he stretches his legs along the length of the couch. He finds it quite a lot more comfortable. He reaches an arm out and extends his hand. Castiel takes it, their fingers locking, and with a tug, the angel allows himself to be pulled on top, flopping. It makes Dean _ooof!_ at the solid weight of him.

“Gonna be one of those nights, hm?” Dean can’t stop staring, happy that it is in fact, one of those nights. 

“You’re missing your film,” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s chest. The hunter chuckles, turning his head to the small flat-screen, stroking a light hand across the expanse of Castiel’s back. He brings it nearest his shoulder blades and rests it there.

Dean hasn’t ever asked because, honestly, he doesn’t care about the ‘how’ of it all.  Doesn’t care to analyze how vast, billowing wings, black as obsidian and just as strong, can reveal themselves out of nothing.  Appear through skin and heavy trench coats, silent as a shadow. It only matters that Castiel allows this, allows him, these moments. He’s a bit afraid to ask the ‘why’ as well.

Stroking gently, Dean works his hand through the thick of feathers until he comes to the softly-small, downy bits hidden nearest the radius.  Castiel gives a shiver as Dean gives a tender tug, mindful not to pull any quills. Castiel relaxes, boneless, when Dean gives them a gentle scruff, carding a hand up, reaching, smoothing a palm against the wrist of wing.

Turning back to the movie, Dean realizes he can’t focus on it. “I really like this,” Dean murmurs suddenly into Castiel’s dark hair. His spring-green eyes remain firmly fixed on the television, realizing the weight of what he’s just said. He can feel Cas’ eyes looking up at him, chin on Dean’s chest, studying his expression silently. “I like… how normal it feels. Just. Watching a movie you know?” He buries a hand deeper into the felt of feathers, as if needing something to ground him. “A holiday at home. Warm food, a cold beer and being with my… uh, you know.” He ends abruptly, face flushing red.

 “I know, Dean.”

“I’m glad you’re here. For staying. So…” He sucks in a breath, as if the words are almost painful to speak.

“Yeah...”

After a beat of silence, Cas shifts against him, settling himself in a more comfortable and much floppier pose on top of the hunter. His midnight-wings flash and flare high, causing candles to flutter fiercely at the gust. He rearranges, before settling them as a massive blanket over their bodies. Dean laughs at the suddenness, at this rupture of affection that spills inside his chest. He squeezes his angel tight.

“Happy Allhallowtide, Cas.”

“Happy Halloween, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fluff~
> 
>  
> 
> [BelladonnaQ.Tumblr.com](http://www.belladonnaq.tumblr.com)


End file.
